Trick or Boogie Man?
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: If you don't get the title then that's ok. Cause I like making fun of that guy! This is a Halloween fic if you didn't know...ok maybe you did. pairings in this is Ryou/Bakura and Marik/Malik! please enjoy! Made out of sugar highness! LOl


**Me; Hi everyone and Marry Christmas!!**

**Ayume: =hits me with fish= It's not X-mas, It's Easter!!**

**Me: =throws pie at her= Not, it's New Years!!!**

**Ayume: =grabs the flamethrower= No NO No, It's Thanksgiving!!**

**Me: =picks up the axe= Nah, It's Valentines Day!!**

**=fighting each other cause they're both sugar high=**

**Ryou: well...um...yeah this is my first time doing this on hers so...Raven doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast or the Holiday...or =looks at paper=...The Boogie Man?**

**Bakura: Where the hek am I...ok I'm not like that crazy chick or her weird yami but this is my line so...Enjoy this fic she made, I guess!**

* * *

"Come on `Kura please!"

"Like I said before, no!"

"There's going to be free candy!"

"I can just steal it from the pharaoh."

"Everyone is dressing up!"

"I'll pass."

"You can scare people!"

"I can do that any day."

"If you go I'll let you do whatever you want to me in bed when we return!"

"I always any ways."

"Please Malik is coming and he got Marik to go."

"A course he'll go if Malik said the words, 'all day in bed.'"

"Come on please!"

"Read my lips, n-o NO!"

It was Halloween, the best holiday in the year where you can scare everyone and get free candy. It's also the time where you can hang with friends and stay up way pass your bed time playing pranks on the little kids. Plus it's the small white hair hikari's first year going trick-or-treating with his yami.

But all morning he has been begging him to come but it all ends the same. 'No', 'stop asking me', 'where's lunch?'. It seems like nothing will convince his yami to come, not even the free candy.

The pale hikari sighed running his digits in his hair, "yami your being stubborn."

Bakura look away from the tv that was playing a marathon of Saw movies to see his hikari all dressed up in a change of hearts costume that he made himself. The young teen even sprayed black on the left side of his hair to match the dark half.

"Sorry, but dressing up to scare people only for one night is not my thing." He turned to lay back on the couch to watch the guy push one of the girls in a pit full of needles to look for some kind of shot. "And besides MTV is showing all of the Saw movies tonight and a special on how they made it."

"But aren't you suppose to be my yami and watch me?"

Bakura snorted, "Your old enough to watch yourself…and aren't you too old for this holiday."

Ryou pouted and placed his hands on the couch's arm rests, "No one is to old for Halloween, and not even a 3,000 year old spirit." he started gigging but the thief just shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said, no. So go on and get treats from strangers."

Ryou opened his mouth to say something but an evil idea popped into his head. He swung around and started walking away from his yami with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh your right, and besides it's getting late. If I don't hurry Malik and Marik might forget about me and I'll just have to walk in the dark all alone. But I just hope the Boogie Man doesn't take me away. Maybe someone strong and brave like a former thief can protect me from what goes bump in the night, hmm?"

"Yeah that's good." Bakura commented while he pressed the buttons on the remote to turn up the volume to hear the screams the poor teens were making.

Again another pout was on the pale hikari's lips. His plan didn't work. He sighed and continued his walk toward the door. _I just wanted to go with him on his first trick-or-treating. I guess he doesn't care. _Ryou grabbed the knob on the door and turned it. When he walked though, Ryou closed the door behind him and headed down the road to meet up with the two Egyptians.

Inside Bakura was laying out stretched on the couch with one leg over the back while his right arm dangled off the side with remote in hand. The clock ticked away as the tv shown a man telling everyone to buy this product.

After five minutes passed Bakura switched off the tv and sat up. "Watching horror movies are better when Ryou jumps in my arms in the littlest of things." He sighs. "What was it he said about alone and the whatever-the-hell-he's-called man?" He thought over on what he thought he heard Ryou said. All he got was;

'_The psycho's are leaving me alone tonight so I get kidnapped by the forget-his-name man. They don't believe a thief can protect me when he comes.'_

Bakura jumped off the couch glaring at nothing with his fist in front of him clenching so tight they turned white. "Oh they think I can't protect my hikari. Ha, I can do it with my hand behind my back." The yami headed towards the door when he stopped. "Problem…where were they going again?" He blinked a couple of times before cursing himself for not listening. He grabbed his black over coat, the one with the hood, and headed out the door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

"Trick-or-Treat!"

"Awe why aren't you three cute." A woman with a white and brown cat suit said. She looked at the small blonde, "You must be a werewolf vampire."

Malik smiled with his fake canines, "Yup!"

The woman then looked at Ryou, "And you're a demon angel?"

"Close enough miss."

She then looked up at the tall blonde with a confused face, " and you're a…um?"

Marik grinned, "I'm a yami."

"oh, um…yeah that's nice too." She laughed nervously, not getting the joke, before she handed then each a chocolate bar.

"Thank you." Malik and Ryou said while Marik ran to the house next door.

"Damn it Marik wait for us will you!"

The yami stopped and waved his bag in front of him, "Not until I get this bag full!"

Malik grabbed the bag, "How the hell are you going to fill a garbage bag in one night?!"

"I can cause I rule!" Marik grabbed his bag back and ran to a graveyard looking house.

The young blonde sigh rubbing his temples, "That guy."

Ryou gigged before heading the same way the overly excited teen went. "Well at least your yami came."

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask where mister I'll-send-you-to-the-shadow-realm is."

"He didn't come cause he thought Halloween was a waste of time and he just wanted to watch the Saw movies instead."

Malik placed his hand on the pale teens shoulder, "Hey at least you're here."

Ryou smiled for his replied and went up to the door to find Marik tapping his foot waiting for the hikari's to hurry. "Took you long enough."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

The bell tower strike eleven times though out the whole town ringing it's sound in everyone's ears. Most of the houses were turning off their lights and the creepy noises some made switched off. The moon grinned with it's white teeth at the kids going home with bags full of treats.

The ones that are still there were the older teens pulling pranks on the younger kids who were going home. Lots of the teens stole candy bags from them or scared them till they cried and ran off. Ryou and Malik stayed clear from them but Marik kept pulling them toward the crowds.

"No Marik! Now stop pulling my robe, your going to stretch it!"

"But it looks like fun what they're doing. Please hikari!"

"No now come on we're going home before you start up more trouble."

"What?! I didn't even yet!"

Malik crossed his arms over his chest, "Really, well why did you hit that poor man in the last house?"

"He could of given me more candy!"

"You got enough of it to rout your teeth for ten years!"

"That's not good enough!" Marik turned around to stay away from eye contact. He heard someone sigh from behind and footsteps going up to him. _So he can't resist me huh? Ha, I knew it, he doesn't like me away from him. _When a finger tapped on the yami's shoulder he turned around and embraced the figure tight rubbing his face in the soft hair. "Yes Malik, I except your apology!"

"Um…Marik can you let go?"

"Awe, but why my sweet little hikari. Your so soft with your snowy white skin and beautiful ocean breeze scent. Even your white locks feels like clouds." Marik stopped his moments when he remember the last comments. He pulled up his head to see he was hugging the thief's hikari. When he looked forward he saw Malik glaring at him with a canine poking out in the corner of his mouth. "…I can explain."

Marik let go the little figure in his arms. Ryou was blushing many different shades of red and was holding his head down so the people walking by won't see him.

"ooh, I think I busted something."

"Yeah my heart you cheater!" Malik yelled getting ready to throw his bundle of candy at the yami's head.

Marik waved his hand in front of him in surrender. "Yes that but something else!" When Malik put down his bag the yami continued. "See anything missing on Ryou?"

Malik raised a brow in confusion. He walked in circles around the still blushing teen. "Now that you mention it, yeah he's missing those wings."

Ryou shot his head up, he turned in circles trying to look at his back. When he saw a glance of nothing where his wings were suppose to be he stopped. "Oh Ra your right!" Ryou ran off to the opposite direction swaying to one side a little from the dizziness. "Can you guys wait for me till I come back!" He called over his shoulders to the two Egyptians.

"Yeah, Just hurry back!"

* * *

More lights were shut off leaving the streets pure black like the sky up above. Only lights that seemed to be still lit was the cars head lights as they drove pass the teen in rapid speed. The more he walked down the road the more dark it got, soon there was no more lights, no cars, no kids…nothing.

Ryou sighed, "When did it get so dark? It kind of reminds me of that horror movie Bakura showed me once." he stopped and stared at the cold ground below. "If Bakura was here maybe it would've been better."

Footsteps were heard up ahead. When he looked up he saw two figures running his way. One in a white werewolf costume while the other was wearing all black, more like it was a gothic cat or something. Ryou tried to get a better look till the two bumped into him causing him to fall.

The one in the werewolf costume shouted back as she ran faster, "Sorry dude we're in a hurry!" She looked at the other one. "It's all your fault Ayume! If you didn't loss your bag we could be home eating already!"

"Well sorry!" The gothic cat one said sarcastically. "But it was your fault Raven for putting it on the rock wall!"

"Whatever let's just get home!"

As fast as they got there they disappeared in the darkness that awaited them up ahead. Ryou stared at the darkness for another minute or so till he looked down at himself. He was dirty and his robe was torn from the fall. The hikari brought his legs up to his chest and rested his head on them.

"Bakura wouldn't let me fall." He sobbed out as tears rolled down his face. "He wouldn't let me get lost or be cold and scared. He would take me home and we would fight on who gets what from the candy I got." He hugged his knees bringing them closer to his chest. "Why didn't he come? This was our first Halloween together and he didn't come. I wish the Boogie Man can take me away so I wouldn't be here right now."

Just then, in the distant, Ryou heard footsteps coming close as every second pass. _Did the girls loss something else? _He looked behind him when his eyes widen. There walking out of the dark abyss wasn't the two girls or the Egyptians looking for him cause they were worry about him. No, it was only one person. Maybe it wasn't a person. They wore nothing but black. A dark hood blocked the face except you could see red shining in the moon's beams. It was coming towards the pale teen.

Ryou jumped to his feet, his whole body shook and not just cause the wind was picking up. The hikari took a step back but the figure picked up it's pace. Ryou screamed as he bolted down the opposite way from the black creature. He was going more into the darkness.

"I didn't mean it! I don't want the Boogie Man to take me away! I was joking!" Ryou cried out. The footsteps behind were getting louder and more closer. "I don't want to die!"

What happened next was something the teen didn't in his life time wanted to do if he was running from something. He tripped on his robe falling face flat on the hard ground. He was going to stand back up when someone jumped on him flipping him over and pinning him down as the hikari screamed in protest.

"Stop Please!" Ryou yelled closing his eyes tight not wanting to look in the eyes of the one over him. "Bakura Help Me! Bakura!!"

The body over him bent down so it's mouth was next to the teens ear. It whispered, "Open your eyes Ryou."

The teen stopped screaming and laid there. He knew that voice. So ruff and menacing but it can be so gentle and calm at the same time. Ryou opened his eyes slowly, when they were fully opened he stared into not two red eyes wanting to kill but two brown orbs like his own but more sharper.

The one over the teen smirked, "well now, do I really look like the evil what's-his-name man?"

Ryou started to cry, "B-Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

Ryou embraced his darker half crying on his shoulder. "I t-thought the B-Boogie Man was g-going to k-kidnapped m-me!"

Bakura snapped his fingers, "The Boogie Man, that's his name!" The yami hugged his light side before picking him up with the little teens legs rapped around his hips. "How about we go home, young one." No response. "Ryou?"

Small snores and light breathing was heard on his shoulder. Bakura turned his head slightly to get a glance at a sleeping Ryou who's mouth was agape. The thief chuckled before walking home with the younger teen's bag swung over his shoulder.

* * *

Now back with the two Egyptians who were still standing where Ryou had left them. Marik was munching away on his goodies while Malik kept on looking down the road the pale teen ran down.

"I hope Ryou isn't hurt or lost." He gasped. "What if the older teens found him and tied him to a tree somewhere and stole all his candy and laughing at him while they do things to him. Oh Ra we have to find him!"

"You worry to much." Marik popped another chocolate piece in his mouth. "He's fine. Maybe he gone home and forgot to come back."

Malik turned to the yami, "No he won't. He's lost I know it. It's been like," He looks at his watch. "two hours since he left! We need to look for him!"

The yami shook his head, "Just listen will you. He's ok just went home cause he was to tired to come all the way back here." Marik chopped down on a lollipop before grinning at his hikari. "You know I'm right"

Malik sighed, "I guess your right…for once."

"A course I'm rig-" He stops and stares at the tan teen. "Hey Malik what's that hanging on your robe?" He pointed to the back side of the hikari.

The Egyptian blinked a couple times before looking where Marik pointed. He stared at his robe for a long time before grabbing the small object that was clipped on. "The wings were here the whole time?!"

Marik smirked then started walking away. "Well we found them. Time to go home!"

Malik ran after him waving the wings in the air, "What about Ryou! Bakura's going to kill us that we left him alone!"

"Maybe if we get lucky the Boogie Man got him."

"Don't kid about those things Marik."

"Why it's not like he's re-" Marik stood still causing Malik to bump into him.

"Hey why you st-" When Malik looked around the older teen he saw someone in black carrying Ryou. Malik's jawed dropped, "th-th-th"

Marik jumped pointing at the figure, "It's the Boogie man! Run!!" The Egyptians dropped their bags of candy then bolted down the road screaming their heads off.

Bakura stared at them questionably before looking at the bags on the ground. He smirked while tossing them over his shoulder with Ryou's bag, "Sweet, more candy for me!" Bakura laughed all the way home with Ryou unaware of what's happening.

* * *

**Me: Sorry everyone about the begining but like the thingy says we were sugar high!**

**Ayume: You were more cause you stole all the good stuff!**

**Ryou: Ladies please don't fight!**

**Bakura: No way, let them!! CAT FIGHT!!!**

**Me: for you information I'm a wolf lover!!**

**Ayume: same here!!**

**Bakura: fine...WOLF FIGHT!!!**

**Ryou: =sighs=...oh I get to do the last line, YEAH! Please leave a review or just wish us a Happy Halloween, but before you go we got something to say,**

**Bakura, Ryou, Ayume, and Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
